


Baggage

by StormBlue



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Angel Blood, F/M, Hand Jobs, Married Couple, Nightlord, Rough Oral Sex, female astartes, sixty nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBlue/pseuds/StormBlue
Summary: When a Nightlord and a Blood Angel love each other very much...
Relationships: Rhacelus/Zoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Baggage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucreace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucreace/gifts).



> I do so love this couple. Birthday gift for my friend. ;)
> 
> If you'd like to contact me, please feel free to follow me on Twitter <3 https://twitter.com/StormBlueStudi1

Zoe woke just before dusk, when the shadows grew long and purple. The Nightlord was still getting used to hearing someone other than her husband in the same house, but Raziel was a peaceful sleeper and, thankfully, on the same schedule as her. Odd, given that Synthalia’s children never seemed bothered by the light like she was. Perhaps something about Rhacelus…or maybe she was just lucky. 

The Blood Angel tended to their new cabin and their even newer child all day while Zoe slumbered. Raziel had elected to sleep for most of it, but he proved to be a fussy, stubborn child much like his father. She knew the moment Rhacelus returned to the bedroom that he was tired. 

“He finally awake?” Zoe asked lazily, unwilling to pull her face away from the fresh cotton pillows just yet. There was barely any light streaming through the curtains, but even that was a headache when still waking. 

“Finally.” Her husband grunted warily. “And by the Throne that child can eat.”

The Nightlord laughed softly, patting the sheets next to her. “Come sleep then. I’ll be up in a bit.” 

He stifled a yawn, but as she rose to try and shake off the sleep, she noticed…he was looking slightly tight in the breeches. He followed her gaze, going visibly red despite the dimness of the room. 

“Your blood up today?” She wondered teasingly, sliding across the sheets like a snake, a white hand reaching out to tug at his waistband. 

“You don’t have to.” He grunted. “The boy’s finally awake and fed so I was going to…blow off some steam myself. And you’re still sore. It’s barely been a week!”

She blew off his concerns. Gently. “Oh, stop. It’s just my back that’s sore. Hefting a good seven pounds of extra weight for nine months didn’t do my spine any good.” Still she refused to take her hands away from him. “And I’m only going to use my mouth. Come here.”

The tone of voice she used brokered no arguments. Rhacelus’s cobalt dark eyes softened their hard glow, pupils dilating in the low light. He groaned as he allowed himself to collapse into bed. He truly was tired, melting into Zoe’s touch the moment he was fully laid into it. 

The Nightlord could not help but feel the tug in her hearts once again. She had not expected to become pregnant let alone fall in love. While Syn might have been a little more visible about it, Zoe preferred to keep these emotions hidden. From everyone save for Rhacelus of course. It was almost surreal, really. Both of them had managed to change so very much in the last nine months…and they would likely continue to do so. 

A part of her would always miss who she was. Not a wife or a mother, but a Nightlord who hunted with her sisters and brothers. That had been…not nice, but exciting. Exhilarating. This was…peaceful. Relaxed…and different. So very fucking different. 

She reflected on all of this as she growled hungrily, slowly stripping Rhacelus of his pants and boxers. He was harder than she thought. Poor man. So very tired and likely frustrated. Sobriety was hitting him differently too. The Blood Angel had all but eliminated any and all alcohols after their marriage, among many other things. Rhacelus had let go of so much baggage…only to gain about seven pounds more of it in the form of a son. At least he looked better for it…

She grinned and gently pinched at his belly. “Your wine gut is gone.” 

“Bitch.” He growled sleepily.

Zoe giggled, snake-like, and reached for his cock. In all honestly the Nightlord was horny too, but knew better than to hop on. At least for now. She could ask Rhacelus for a little soft oral later…but for now, just touching him was satisfying. Seeing his aged-tired face bunch up and moan as she reached down to surround him with her mouth was one of the best parts. When she still killed, it was always the faces of the victims that pleased her. For all the wrong reasons.

She hadn’t really known the peace of mind that came from giving someone else pleasure of her own free will without expecting anything in return…not before him.

“Oh, fuck…” He mouthed quietly, pulling his knees up and apart. The Blood Angel was struggling already, his cock kicking in her mouth as if fit to explode. 

Zoe was tempted to just let him finish so the poor man could sleep, and was prepared to do that, but Rhacelus gently tugged her off away. “N-Not yet…want to taste you.”

“Tempting…” Zoe sat up, letting go and running her white hands under his shirt, taking the opportunity to tease one of his nipples. “But I’m not in the mood yet. Horny, of course…but I wanna give, not receive. Maybe when I come back to bed in the morning."

He was about to say more, but she pulled off her own shirt and pressed close, slowly palming his twitching cock against her once swollen belly. It was still a little soft, but she would have her muscle back soon enough. Her chest, meanwhile, had grown so very ample and gave him a wonderful view as he was being jerked off. 

“Wrap your legs around my waist.”

He did as she commanded, grunting tightly as Zoe went rough with him. Long fingers wrapped about his cock, slicked down with a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Both hands stroked in opposite directions, pausing only to thumb at the emerged tip. He always liked they way she went about handling him. Very firm and very slow. His was large too, requiring two hands regardless. 

“You can thrust if you want. I want to see how much you need this.”

Letting out a breathless sigh, he lifted his hips into her rough rhythm, pre-cum already beginning to bead heavily at the tip. Smearing against her ivory skin, shinning against his wood-dark cocks head. It was almost too much. Late globs spilled forth, streaking her fingers. Soon though, Zoe finally allowed him some mercy. Her pace stopped, but her grip remained hard. Gasping and baring his teeth, Rhacelus moaned her name and began to thrust. Rapidly. Short, hard stabs into her tight fists. 

He felt his balls pull up, then an intense heat and pressure. Sucking in a breath, he held himself back just for a moment…before bursting into her open palm in a sudden rush. Rhacelus barely kept himself from hollering as he came in long spurts, back arching and flexing. Zoe bend down, moaning as well as her mouth swallowed the spurting cock. It counted for just a few more seconds of passion before his spine relaxed. 

“Throne…”

“That was hot.” She gasped, sinking down beside him. “I want to fuck you so badly.”

“Then let me get you off with my mouth.” 

“You’re still hard. You’re going to end up getting it all over the sheets if I let you lick me.”

“F-Fuck you.”

She was right though. Climaxing hardly lessened the arousal. Made it nearly worse in fact. But he could hear the purr in her voice. She wanted to make him cum again. 

“…I have an idea.” 

Before Rhacelus could ask, she rolled away into the dark and vanished over the edge of the bed. All he could do was lay there, painfully erect, as she stripped completely and forced off the rest of his clothes as well. 

“Sixty nine.” She hissed, sliding over him, smooth as silk. “I wanna see you cum. You know I get off on that more than anything.”

He could not argue even if he wanted to. Zoe leaned over him and he could immediately smell her wetness. Rhacelus let Zoe get into a position she was comfortable with and then shoved his face forward. Eagerly lapping at her in quick, small circles around her clit and entrance. Right around the same time he felt the ecstatic warm of her mouth around his cock. 

Drunk with arousal and need, they did not go slow. Rhacelus sucked and licked all that he could reach, poking into her with finger and tongue. Sometimes both at once, when he could manage. Zoe was writhing and keening. It had been a while for her indeed. She was vaguely away she would be very sore after this, but could not bring herself to care. 

Taking a deep breath, she took all of him into her mouth at once and grinned in satisfaction as he nearly screamed her name. Despite their wild pace, they lasted a little while longer. 

Rhacelus in particular paused, panting and growling, then got his teeth briefly into the plump curves of her ass. It was sudden and she yelped, but it was one of the hottest things he’d ever done to her. At least to her!

After licking the bite clean, he went right back to licking her and by that time she was fit to explode. And she did. It twinged her already sore spine, but it got out all of the pent up energy. Like a dam failing. It was so fucking nice the Nightlord felt like passing out, loudly panting into his cock as she struggled to keep some form of rhythm. 

Turns out she did not have to, because he came just a few moments later. Zoe burbled in surprise as it managed to miss her mouth, laughing as she instead had to ride him out with her hands. 

“S-Sorry!” He gasped, embarrassed, which only made the woman laugh harder. 

“I’m fine! You didn’t get me in the eye, but close!”

“Throne damn it!”

Giving him a playful swat, he left him there to pout as she rolled off the bed to fetch a towel. Rhacelus was a more than a little slick-faced himself. “Great. I need a shower.” 

She giggled and proceeded to smooch him until their son began to wail from the other room. 

“Ugh. Junior is almost as whiny as you.” She giggled and wiped his mouth and beard clean before he could protest. Then quickly threw her clothes back on. 

“Love you!”

A soft huff. “I love you too. More than anything.”


End file.
